


We Need To Talk

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Sometime after Threads. But before Jack goes to DC. I've never tried to write angst before. Appreciate any feedback. Thank you.I'm kind of thinking there's more to this and will continue at least one more chapter.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

She sat in her lab contemplating for the millionth time of going to his office before the mission briefing. She knew what the answer would be. All week it had been the same answer. The brief was after lunch. Let’s see if she could get him to answer to a plea for food and cake.

She slowly got up and stretched. She gathered her nerves and started to make her way to his office. It hadn’t really been strange with his promotion to General. As she walked the halls, she felt like nothing had changed. But in reality, her entire world had changed. She hesitantly knocked on the door.

“Come,” she heard the reply from within.

“Hi sir,’ she said quietly.

“Colonel, how can I help you?” he asked without emotion, and without continuing to look at her.

“Sir, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?” she asked, standing more rigid in front of his desk than she realized she was doing. 

“I can’t. Not today. Maybe later this week. Is there anything else?” he asked. 

She was waiting for him to look up at her, but he never did. She paused one more moment, hopeful for any reaction from him. Nothing.

“No, sir, nothing more,” she said, trying to hold back her emotions.

“Thank you, Colonel, dismissed,” and that was that.

She turned and left his office quickly, not looking back, knowing he would not be following her. She went back to her lab and shut the door. She could no longer hold back the tears that had been desperately held back all week.

It had been two weeks since her dad died. It had been almost as long since she broke off her engagement. She wondered why he wasn’t there for her now. Hadn’t he said he’d be there for her, always? She didn’t know what had changed. She didn’t know what she had done. And now he won’t even take time to talk to her. 

All week it was the same. She’d ask him to talk, or to go to lunch, and he had something else to do. She got herself together for her mission brief. She walked into the conference room and found Daniel and Teal’c already there. The briefing went well. He didn’t say much. Just asked the normal questions that he would ask during any brief. The mission was approved.

“Just a minute,” he said before they all stood to leave. “I have something to share with you and wanted it to be just you three to hear it first.”  
They all stared blankly at him. Teal’c was as stoic as ever, never showing emotion. Daniel’s face changed to the look he gave you when he had questions or was trying to put something together. Sam just sat there, eyes piercing him, but that was all the emotion she was going to give him.

“I’ve been reassigned to the Pentagon. I may be gone by the time you guys get back, but I don’t have a transfer date yet,” he said, looking at everyone except Sam.

She felt like he’d just punched her. So much for being there for her always. She didn’t move. She didn’t say anything as the others congratulated him and asked if this was permanent and a whole bunch of other questions. She stared at him with eyes that looked betrayed, but also eyes that could have killed with one look. 

“Yes, well, thank you, but you guys better get ready to go. Maybe I’ll see you when you get back. Dismissed,” he said as he stood.

Sam stood as he stood, then left the room immediately. It was not unnoticed by Daniel and Teal’c.

“Um, Jack. What’s going on?” Daniel asked. 

“With what, Daniel?” Jack asked, putting his hands down on the table.

“With you and Sam, what do you think? What was that all about?”

“I have never tried to pretend to understand Colonel Carter, and I don’t intend to now,” he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

“Jack, what the hell are you doing? You haven’t even told her, have you? This was the first she heard of you transferring?”

“Yes, well. She has a new life, too, and now I suppose I do as well. Anything else, Daniel?” he said with cold eyes.

“Huh,” is all Daniel got out. He just stared at his friend with eyes that couldn't believe Jack was acting this way.

“What, Daniel?” he asked loudly. Again, Daniel just stared at him for a moment.

“You don’t know, do you?” and it clicked with Daniel. He really didn’t know.

“OK, don’t know what? I don’t have time for this, Daniel,” Jack said, losing his patience.

“This whole week and more, she has been trying to talk to you. You know, you really are an asshole, Jack. I’ll see you when we get back,” Daniel left and went to find Sam.

He found Sam in the armory checking out her weapons.

“Hey, you OK?” he asked her.

“I’m fine, Daniel. Let’s just get this over with, OK?” she said, obviously trying to hold back her emotions.

“Sam, it’s me. Come on. Talk to me.”

“Goddammit, Daniel, this is _exactly_ why there are rules are in place for this,” she whispered venomously to him, fighting the tears starting to form in her eyes. “I can’t do this anymore, so please, just stop and let’s go.”

That was all she was going to say, and pushed her way past him to go to the Gate room for their mission. Teal’c was already waiting for them. Daniel was the last to arrive. Walter was already dialing the Gate, and Daniel came in right as the ‘kawoosh’ sounded and the wormhole engaged. The three of them climbed the ramp, Sam and Teal’c up front, Daniel taking up the rear. 

She did not turn around to look back in the control room, or the conference room. She walked right through without saying goodbye. Daniel did pause at the event horizon to turn around. He saw his friend looking down at them from the conference room. Daniel gave a small smile and a wave right before he walked through to join his team on the other side.

…

**Four Days Later**

_”Scheduled Offworld Activation,”_ Walter said as the red lights flashed and the klaxxon sounded. Jack arrived down in the control room as the IDC came through.

“It’s SG-1, sir,” Walter announced. 

“Open the iris,” Jack ordered. 

The three of them walked through the watery blue wormhole. Daniel and Sam were laughing and Teal’c was looking at them like he does when he is amused. Sam’s face was beautiful when she laughed. But then she looked up and saw him in the control room. Her face sobered quickly, and she excused herself from her friends and said she’d see them later. 

She went to the armory to check her weapons back in. Then she went to the women’s locker room to shower and change. There was NOTHING in the world that could compare to a hot shower after a few days of living in the woods on missions. She took her time before getting out and dressing to go home. She put all of her uniforms and towel into her duffel bag, grabbed her backpack, and left the locker room to go home.

When she opened the locker room door, he was standing there, waiting for her.

“Sir, I wasn’t expecting you. Am I needed for something before I go home?” she asked in her business voice.

“No, Carter. I wanted to see how you were doing,” he said.

She had to stare at him for a long time before trying to answer that. All week long she’d been trying to get him to talk to her, and now all of a sudden he wants to talk? After dropping the bomb of him moving to Washington DC? She didn’t have anything to lose now, and didn’t really care about being insubordinate.

“Oh _now_ you want to talk? When it’s convenient for you?” 

“Watch it, Carter,” he said, folding his arms across his chest.

“No, you...I don’t even know where to start with you anymore. And now you are leaving. So much for ‘always’, _sir,_ ” she added emphasis on the sir.

“What does that mean? You have a new life, Carter. I can’t compete anymore,” he said softly, averting his eyes, and hoped no one was in the halls to hear this.

“Well, then maybe if you had taken just five minutes out of your day the past week or more, maybe you’d understand. Good night, sir. Safe travels to the Pentagon,” and she pivoted and walked away from him to go home.

She held it in until she got to her car. As soon as her butt hit the driver’s seat, all the emotion from the past 8 years came out. All of her emotions of dealing with her father’s death, and leftover emotion from breaking up with Pete. She needed a fresh start away from the SGC. Too many echoes and ghosts were here at the SGC, reminders of a love she knew she never should have allowed to form in the first place. 

And yet, here she was. In love with her best friend, and he was leaving without even giving her a chance. In love with her boss. She knew this happened all the time in the military, and heck, even in the civilian world. She was no different than countless others. And just like those countless others, it was time to move on. It was time to call General Hammond.

…

She finally got home after talking to Hammond. She started her laundry, then went to her bedroom to change into a tank top and flannel pajama bottoms. She padded back to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. She loved ending missions on a Friday. She’d have the whole weekend to decompress, and start packing.

She found some fresh food in her fridge. She figured Daniel stopped by with groceries for her, and she appreciated that right now. She got stuff together to make a salad. She found chicken in there, and grabbed her George Foreman Grill and cooked both chicken breasts so she’d have leftovers this weekend. She stood with her back against her kitchen island drinking her wine, thinking about the fucked up week she’d just had.

How the hell could he just ignore her this long? He said he’d be there for her, and yet did an about face and won’t even talk to her now. She couldn't imagine what she did wrong. He said he couldn’t compete anymore. And yet, every time she’d try to talk to him to tell him about breaking up with Pete, he’d push her away. Her chicken was done, and she took it out to cool down. She unplugged the grill and topped off her glass of wine.

Her emotional sense of loss was starting to catch up with her as she cut the chicken. As her vision blurred due to tears, she nicked her finger with the knife.

“Dammit, I don’t need this right now,” and more tears came as she grabbed a paper towel to help capture the blood as she walked to the hall closet to find her first aid kit. As she was rummaging through the closet, she heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was Daniel, she stopped what she was doing to go let him in.

She opened her front door and found him standing there in front of her. 

“What the hell are you doing here, _sir_?” she asked, holding her finger in her other hand.

“Carter, we need to talk,” he said gently.

“You had your chance. Many chances over the past week. No, almost two weeks now. Now you are leaving, and I am leaving, so not much more to say, is there? Sir,” she added at the end of that for emphasis.

“Sam, please. I’m sorry,” he said trying to look at her, but she was averting her eyes.

“Sorry? You’re sorry? I thought something had changed when my dad died. I thought you meant it when you said ‘always’. But I guess it’s not always, is it, _sir_?” she lashed out.

“May I come in and talk to you? Please?” he asked, almost begging.

“Jesus Christ, fine. I need to stop my finger from bleeding. You can go wait in the kitchen or by the TV.” 

She let him in, and he closed the door behind him. He went straight to the kitchen as asked and sat and waited. She went to finish finding things to help the cut finger. It wasn’t bad, but was a little deeper than a paper cut.

She brought her first aid kit to the kitchen, and fixed herself up in front of him. He noticed the chicken and salad, and noticed the open bottle of wine, already half empty. 

“Are you OK?” he asked.

“I’m fine. It’s not deep, it will heal,” she said, not knowing if she was still talking about her finger.

He let her continue to make her salad. She was chopping veggies to add to it, and then she reached in the fridge for some feta cheese. She stopped with her back towards him and inhaled deeply.

“Sir, would you like a salad?” she asked him, not even bothering to turn to face him.

“Sure, I haven’t eaten yet. Thank you. Would you like some help?” he asked, glad for an invitation to stay a little longer.

“No, sir, I got it. Thank you,” she said softly. Then she went back to preparing the food for both of them.

She brought both salads to her dining table. She motioned for him to join her. They ate in silence. He kept trying to catch her eyes. Her eyes always told him what was going on with her. The fact that she was avoiding his eyes meant that she really was hurting.

“Sam,” he said softly. She continued to eat her salad. He tried again.

“Sam,” again, soft and gentle, but a little louder. She glanced up at him, then went right back to her salad. Realizing she wasn’t going to make this easy, he continued.

“Look, I am sorry. I don’t know why I have been ignoring you. Yes, actually I do. I was mad at myself for not saying anything to you sooner. I was mad that I gave you an opportunity to find someone else in your life. Hell, I pretty much told you to get a life. And now you did, and now I regret every moment I have wasted not telling you how much you mean to me.”

He took a final bite of his salad, and stood to take the empty plate into the kitchen.

“I will miss you, Sam. Very much. I….I am sorry,” and he got up to go to her kitchen to clean up his part of the mess.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I am going home. I’m sure you have big plans with the cop this weekend. I’m leaving for the cabin on Sunday for a short trip before I move. I hope to see you around work before I leave,” he said with sad eyes. His words stung her. He really didn’t know.

“Don’t go,” she said, this time looking right at him. “You are right. We do need to talk.”

“Sam, that is all I wanted to say,” he said, confused at her change all of a sudden.

“Jack, sit down!” she exclaimed, using his first name. He looked at her and his eyes widened at her tone, which was a bit loud and forceful.

“Yes, ma’am,” was all he could get out.

She ended up finishing her salad in silence as he watched her. She downed the last of the wine in her glass. She pushed her plate to the side before she looked him straight in his eyes. She was looking for something in his eyes, but wasn’t sure what. So she just started talking.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you ever since my dad died. Even before he died. I tried. Hell, you remember when I came to your house that day when Kerry was over?”

“Yes, I do remember quite well, in fact,” he said smiling at her.

“I tried to tell you, but was interrupted by the phone call about my dad, and I really didn’t know about Kerry. I didn’t know you and her were…..Pete was a mistake. I had second thoughts the moment I said yes to him. He was easy and convenient, but there was no passion, really. He was comfortable, but I didn’t love him like a wife-to-be should,” she paused.

“Sam, why are,” and she cut him off.

“Let me finish this or I’ll never get it out. I came to your house to tell you that marrying Pete was a huge mistake because I have feelings for _you_. A lot of feelings. It has just been building over time, especially after the Zat’arc test. I never should have made you choose between leaving things in the room or talking about what we just revealed about each other.”

“So what are you saying, Sam?” he asked.

“I broke up with Pete over a week ago or so now. Really right after dad died. I have been trying to talk to you this whole time. When you said that you would be there for me always, I believed that was your way of letting me know we had a chance. It was that one word that made me happy to think that you finally wanted to give us a chance,” she started to really cry and let it all out.

“But all I got from you was nothing, and then you tell me you are leaving in front of everyone? You couldn’t even give me time alone to tell me that? So I want to know what the hell happened between you telling me _Always_ to where we are now? Because fuck this Jack if you can’t tell me. After all this time, I deserve that from you,” she broke down and sat back in her chair staring at him with all the hurt in her eyes that he had put there. 

He sat in silence for a moment watching her cry very real tears in front of him. He was the reason for those tears. His heart ached at what she just told him. He really had been an ass.

“I am sorry. I was trying to distance myself from you because it hurt me to know you were going to be spending your life with someone that was not me. I was an asshole. I never should have treated you like that. I have always been there for you. I want to be there for you now. I have loved you for a very long time, Sam. I have been in love with you far longer than I’d like to admit even to myself. I do want this chance. With you. I hope I’m not too late.”

She let his words sink in. She stared at him with her red, puffy eyes. Eyes that still had tears left in them, but the tears were changing from anger and sadness into more of hope and joy. She was trying to see if they still had their little communication thing where they just let their eyes do the talking for them. 

She saw his eyes were calm and caring, as if he really was wanting her in his life. She saw confusion there, too, not knowing how to go on from here. Heck, she wasn’t sure either, really. But there was one more topic they needed to discuss. She looked at him with all the courage she could find, and laid out her cards all on the table for him.

“No, not too late. Never too late for you,” she said, trying to smile at him.

He got up from the table and walked around to where she was sitting. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she angled her head up to look at him as he walked to her. He held a hand out for her. She took his hand and stood in front of him. They looked at each other. 

“C’mere,” he said to her, and brought her into a warm, tight embrace. She finally let go of everything. He held her through her sobs, and caressed her back with his hands. She held him under his arms, and grabbed his back with her strong hands, not willing to let go anytime soon.

“I’m so sorry, Sam, I really am. Please forgive me for being an ass,” he whispered in her ear.

“Of course. I forgive you,” she sniffled into his shoulder. “But there’s one more thing. You are not the only one moving.”

“I know. Hammond already told me,” he said, continuing to caress her back. She let out a small laugh.

“Of course he did. You Generals talk a lot, don’t you?” 

“We do. But, when he called and asked me if you spoke to me about the move, and I said that you had not, I knew something was wrong. So that is why I am here tonight. I’m very glad I came over,” he said softly into her hair. 

“Me too. So now what?” she asked. He pulled out of the embrace and moved his hands around her waist. She laid her hands on his chest. They had not been this close and intimate before and both of them felt a little awkward at first.

“I don’t know. I think it’s all up to you. How do you want to do this?” he asked.

“Slow. I think. I don’t know. What do you want?”

“Why don’t you come to the cabin with me Sunday? We can fly Sunday. Daniel and Teal’c get up there Tuesday or Wednesday after the mission.”

“But, I’m supposed to be on that mission with them,” she said.

“Well, I will put in a good word with your boss that you need the time off due to the emotional stress you have had over the past two weeks. I’m pretty sure your boss will approve your leave request,” he said with a devilish smile.

That made her laugh. While she didn’t want this new relationship to cause any favoritism complaints, she did just have a very emotional two weeks. Plus, they were both transferring now. Him sooner than her. No one would have time to complain. They’d keep it professional at work as always.

“How ever am I going to repay my boss for such a short notice request?” she said sarcastically. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I can think of a few ways,” he said, his eyes changing darker.

“Really, and what might that be, _sir_?” she asked, seductively adding the sir to the end of that sentence.

“Jesus, Carter,” he said, looking down into her beautiful blue eyes. “Keep that talk up and I won’t be leaving tonight.”

“I have an extra room,” she joked. He made a gruff laugh noise and held her.

He took one hand to her face, and wound his fingers in her hair, pushing it behind her head as he held the back of her. He looked at her as if to ask if everything was OK. It was more than OK now. He brought his lips closer to her. She could feel his hot breath on her, and she could smell him. 

He feathered his lips onto hers, then pressed them both closer together and held her for a moment. He was exploring this new sensation with her. He swore she stopped breathing. He stopped and pulled back to make sure she was OK. 

“You OK?” he whispered.

She opened her eyes to find his nose almost touching her own. His eyes were dark, and she saw concern and passion coming out from him. 

“I am now,” she said. “You were right. We did need to talk. Thank you,” she said softly enough that he almost didn’t hear her.

“OK, no more talking,” he said, then he kissed her again, and let her control the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooopppss, they did it again :) If you know me and my writing, I can't ever keep these two out of the sack. I love them together!! I changed my tag to Explicit.

She pulled back from his kiss.

“Oh my gods,” she whispered, holding her forehead to his.

“Sam,” is all he could say. 

They were both figuring out this new intimacy between them. They both were breathing hard, and both holding on to whatever they could of each other. Her hands were in fists on his chest, grabbing the material of his shirt. His hands were swept around her back, one caressing it’s way to her lower back.

She looked up into his eyes. They held their gaze for a few moments. She was trembling a little bit as he held her. 

“Sir, I don’t know what…” he cut her off softly.

“Jack. Call me Jack when we are not at work,” he said, smiling down to her.

She smiled right back at him with her million dollar smile that made his day. 

“Jack,” she replied quickly. “I don’t know what to do right now,” she continued in a soft voice. 

“We can do whatever you want to do. We can watch TV, we can go out for a drink, we can stay inside and have sex,” he said, with a little laugh.

“Funny,” she said. “So I think tonight here are your choices. One, you can go home and come back in the morning and take me out to breakfast. Two, you can stay here in my guest room. Or three, you sleep in my bed, but I’m not having sex with you tonight,” she said with a lot of confidence.

“Hhmmm. Not the choices I was hoping for.”

“Jack, I have to finish my laundry, clean up the kitchen, take the garbage out, and you have put me through an emotional ringer. I can’t just jump into sex with you right now.”

He looked at her with a very serious face. He raised his hands and cupped her face, and bore his eyes into hers.

“Sam, I want you to know one thing right now. As long as you are in my life, you never have to do anything that you do not want to, or are not ready for,” he said gently and intently. “I will never force anything on you. I may joke around. You know me. But you never have to be uncomfortable around me.” 

She reached up to touch his cheek. She wrapped her hand around his head and caressed the nape of his neck. She brought him in for another kiss. It was more passionate, and very exploratory. Each of them were allowing their tongues to investigate the other. She stopped and gave him a final peck on the lips.

“Thank you,” she said smiling at him. “Now, let me finish the laundry. If you like, you can take the trash out back. We can both do the kitchen when I’m done with laundry. Then you can go to bed with me and hold me all night long,” she said with a huge smile on her face.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, drawn out slowly and he brought his lips back to hers.

They finished up the chores around the house, then sat on the couch for an hour or so sitting close and snuggling into each other and talking and learning each other in this new relationship. Her exhaustion caught up with her. She stood and took his hand, and led him to her bedroom. 

“I don’t have anything that will fit you. I expect you to be on your best behavior, General,” she said to him. She let out a small laugh, which he shared in turn.

She climbed into bed, and watched him doff his shoes and jeans. He came to bed with his t-shirt on, and she quickly found out he’s a boxer man. He joined her in her bed, and she rolled to her right side, indicating for him to spoon up behind her.

He curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She backed herself into him and felt his legs fill in the space behind hers. She did have the barrier of her pajama bottoms between them. She felt Jack inhale deeply, and exhale into her hair.

“Sam. You have no idea how long I have wanted this,” he said softly in her hair.

“Yes, actually, I think I do know,” she said. She took one of his hands in hers, and fell into a comfortable position. A few moments later, she felt him adjust himself.

“Um, Jack,” she said in a sarcastic tone.

“Sorry. It’s my sidearm, I swear,” he joked, repeating the line he used when they were stranded in the cave in Antarctica. He held her closer and kissed the back of her head. “It’s OK. I can’t help it right now. Go to sleep, Sam,” and she quickly fell asleep in his arms.

He did not sleep right away. He had no idea how long he laid there, holding her, breathing in her scent. He could not believe he was here with her. In her bed. He would do anything for this woman, and regretted these past two weeks of ignoring her because he was a selfish asshole. He eventually fell asleep, holding the woman that he loves close to his body.

…

The light of the new day was coming through the window in her bedroom. The birds were up chirping to each other. She opened her eyes and it took her a moment to remember there was someone in the bed with her. At some point in the night, their bodies separated. Jack was laying on his back. Sam was laying on her left side facing his body. Her arm was draped across his chest, and she was close to his head. She stared at him as he slept. She saw his right eye tighten up.

“I know you are not sleeping. I’ve been in the field with you long enough to know that when your eye tightens up like that, you really are not sleeping,” she whispered to him.

He didn’t move, but smiled big, which made her smile in return. A few moments later he rolled onto his right side to face her. As soon as their eyes met, both of their smiles disappeared. As soon as he looked at her, something hit her deep in the core of who she is, and it went straight down between her legs. She inhaled a small gasp, and she was sure he heard it.

“Jack,” she whispered, as she reached her hand to his cheek. All the emotions of the last few weeks came bubbling to the surface. She felt her eyes flood. He felt his groin twitch as she said his name.

She slowly sat up next to him and stared down at him. She took her hand off of his face and slowly grabbed the bottom of her tank top. She took her tank top off, and slowly moved to straddle his waist.

“Sam, you don’t have to do this,” he said softly. She took her index finger to his lips, indicating she did not want him talking. She leaned down against him and kissed him with every part of her mouth, and every part of her being. 

His hands went to her back and pulled her tight to him. He caressed her back as his hands went down to her ass. He pulled her ass down into him so she could feel what she was doing to him. He slowly sat himself up, and she slid down his hips to his thighs. He held her up against him. She could feel him between her legs as she held onto his shoulders for balance. She took her hands to the hem of his shirt, and slowly lifted his shirt up and over him, then tossed it to the floor. 

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly, looking at her body as he held her shoulders. He had seen her change clothes before, especially off-world on missions. But never had he seen her without a bra on. His hands shook as he slowly ran them down her back to her hips. His breath shook looking at her body in front of him. He slowly took his hands up to her breasts. She let out a sigh of pleasure as his thumbs massaged her taught nipples. 

He looked into her eyes as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. He realized she had never taken her eyes off of him. He had never seen the look she currently had on her face. A look of invitation, and a look of longing was shining through her eyes.

He pulled her in tight and they felt their skin touch for the first time. The touch of him against her breasts sent electricity through her. She let out a groan and she ground her hips against him without thinking. He pulled his head down and took a breast into his mouth. She arched up into him as she made the most beautiful noise he had ever heard come out of Samantha Carter. His hands grabbed her back, and he rolled them both over so he was now on top of her.

She laughed with pleasure as he rolled her, and now stared down at her. His body trembled at their closeness. Her breath was fast and her face was flush. The noises she was making were going straight to his groin.

The immediate feeling of being under him sent shivers through her. She instinctively moved her hips up towards him. She liked this new feeling. She felt powerful, sexy, and wanted. That she could make him react to her like this was increasing the want between her legs.

“Jack,” she whispered, her eyes moving back and forth between his eyes.

“Yes, Samantha,” he said, smiling down on her, and squeezing her with his arms. She loved hearing her name from him as much as he liked saying it.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I don’t care how far apart we will live. Many people live apart and make it work,” she said quietly, caressing the hot skin on his back. He stared down at her, wondering why she thought this was going to be a one time thing.

“Sam, I have no intention of this being a one time _thing_. I’ve invited you to the cabin. I was hoping to share my life with you for as long as you will have me,” he said, running his right hand through her hair.

“What, is that like a marriage proposal or something?” she joked. They both felt her abdomen tense and relax between them as she laughed. They both inhaled deeply at the feeling on their skin. His eyes sobered quickly at her question, and she saw his eyes flash with something she could only interpret as love.

“Maybe not right now, but I won’t dismiss it,” he said, giving her a little smile with a touch of insecurity.

She drew her nails up his back, and pressed her fingers into the base of his skull. She softly scratched the back of his head as she pulled his head to her and kissed him again. He rolled to her side and ran his hand from her neck, to her chest, grabbing a handful of breast and nipple. He moved his hand down her abdomen to the waistband of her pajama pants. She inhaled deeply at the sensations he was giving her.

He got up on his knees, and proceeded to remove her pants. She let go of a breath she did not realize she was holding. He grunted loudly when he saw she wore no underwear. Colonel Carter, his Samantha Carter, lay in front of him, on her bed, completely naked. His hands ran up her shins, up her thighs, to the crease in her legs.

He stared down at her body. She was naked and vulnerable before him, and yet she held all the power in this moment. He really never thought this day would come. His breath caught, and his hands began to shake as he touched her. 

“You are so beautiful, Sam,” he whispered as he looked to her with deep, dark eyes. “So beautiful.”

She opened her legs to him, and she couldn’t believe how natural that felt to do. She was not feeling bashful or ashamed. She felt powerful and strong at what was happening between them. She felt proud that she was able to make his body react to her. 

He ran his thumbs along the crease of her hips. He stared at her as if asking permission. She nodded her head, and he moved his body between her legs. He gently took his hands and spread her legs wider to give him a little more room. He started kissing and licking the inside of her right leg, blazing a hot trail north towards her apex. 

He started over on the other leg, making her hips writhe to try to meet his mouth. He put his hands on her hips to brace her against the bed as his tongue found her moist center. 

“Oh, _shit_ ,” she cried, looking at him with wanton eyes. He continued to outline her lips. He felt her leak out onto his face, and it made him grunt into her center. He licked up at her hood, and found her nerves waiting for his hot tongue. She tried to push herself into his face, but he held her down so all she could do is make the wonderful noises of pleasure for him.

He feasted on her for a few minutes, licking, then touching with one hand. He felt her folds and spread her wetness around to lick up. She tasted and smelled like sex. All for him. Her back was arched and her moans were making him throb. She reached a hand down to touch the wrist the was splayed across her lower abdomen.

“Jack...Jack, no, stop, please. Not for the first time,” she begged.

He looked up from between her legs. He stopped licking her, and moved his face to kiss her hip, working his way up her body until he took her breast into his hand and mouth again. She cried out again as he kept sending pleasure to her body. He kissed his way between her breasts, up to her neck, and covered her neck in licks and kisses. She was almost out of control at this time. Then his boxer-clad body was on top of her again. 

She smiled up at him. He kissed her and she tasted herself on him. Her eyes went wide at how erotic that moment was. She licked his face to get all of her off of him. He was grinding his shaft into her.

“Jack, you, um, have something in the way down there,” she smiled, referring to his boxers. 

“I guess I do, don’t I?” He took a hand and pushed down his boxers. He managed to get them all the way off. He laid back down on top of her, and they both stared at each other’s eyes. She lifted her knees so her feet were flat on her bed. She cradled him between her hips and she felt him right up against her. She took in a deep breath and her eyes got wide in surprise.

“Are you OK?” he asked her, holding her close to him, hands on her shoulders.

“For the past 8 years or so, I have fantasized about this moment. I had no idea….we may have a problem,” she said a little nervously.

“What’s wrong? I brought condoms, I can get it out of my pocket,” he said.

“No, it’s not needed. Plus I want to feel you. It’s just….just be gentle with me,” she pleaded, her body already trembling with anticipation as she felt him move his hips and position himself at her opening.

“Always, Sam. I will never hurt you. I’m all about going slow,” he smiled at her. He kissed her again, and didn’t stop. He soon felt her hips lifting towards him to offer herself to him. He stopped and pulled back to look at her.

“Are you ready?” he asked in a whispered voice.

“Yes, Jack. Love me,” she whispered back to him. She kept her eyes on him as he moved one of her knees up a little higher. He reached down to guide him into her. He slowly entered her and felt her body tighten against him. 

The look she gave him was total surrender, and he swore he could view her soul from this angle. His eyes were dark and dangerous, but held love and care for her as well. She had never seen this from him before, and realized that this union went far beyond any friendship they had formed. She saw him opening himself bare to her in a way he never had before. She saw him at his most vulnerable. He was trusting her to care for that, to care for him. 

She inhaled to relax, and watched his eyes as he continued to push his hips towards her. He was careful and loving with her. Her body seemed to welcome him at this slow pace. She was trusting him with everything she had. She has trusted him with her life, and vice verse. But now she gave him trust over her body and soul. This went beyond the physical act of sex. Jack was making love to her. And she was loving him right back with everything in her. 

“Oh my gods, Jack, you feel amazing,” she said, moving a hand to caress the back of his head. He grunted in pleasure as he pressed the rest of him inside of her. He ground his hips against her as she took him, fully sheathed, and raised her hips to meet his. When she moved, it gave him more space to enter her. He lowered his head to her neck and tried to wrap his mouth around her neck as he began to move in and out of her.

“ _Ah, fuck_...Sam,” he whispered near her ear. He continued to move in and out of her. He propped himself up on his arms to look down at her as he made love to her. She was incredibly beautiful. Her eyes were blown with passion, and sweat starting to glisten her skin. She was matching his thrusts with an equal and opposite motion. 

A few minutes later, she shifted her hips with her feet. The new angle allowed his body to caress her clit with every move. Her eyes went wide as she felt a burn starting in her lower abdomen. She was close. He made sure to press into her with every thrust. Her vision went white, and she felt a release like she had never felt before in her life. She somehow kept her eyes on him, and she came undone and shook with waves of passion as he continued to thrust in and out of her. 

Her muscles grabbed him from within. After he felt her come, he was not far behind. His thrusts became uneven and fast.

“That’s right, come for me, Jack. Come inside me,” she softly coaxed him. 

He dropped his head to her neck, and with one final thrust, he pushed himself as deep into her as he could. And that was not even as deep as he needed. With a groan she had not heard that morning, he released himself fully inside of her. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her two or three more thrusts before he settled himself inside of her and held her. 

She did not mind his weight on her. She needed him there. She was glad he gave her this post-coital time and remained inside of her. She caressed his back and sides with her hands, and ran her feet along his calves. His head stayed buried in her neck.

“I love you,” she whispered to him, continuing to hold him. She felt moisture on her shoulder where his head was, and figured he was dripping sweat onto her. He lifted his head to look at her. It wasn’t sweat she felt. His eyes were a little red.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you. From now on, I will talk to you even when I am being an ass. I love you, Sam.” 

“Hey, it’s OK,” she continued to caress his back.

“You feel so good,” he said.

“So do you,” she smiled back at him. 

He slowly withdrew from her and got up off the bed.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

He went to her bathroom and she heard the water turn on. A short time later, he returned with a damp hand towel, and a bath towel that was hanging in there. He sat between her legs, and used the damp towel to wipe her up and collect the aftermath of sex from her legs. No one had ever done that for her. It was the second most intimate thing he had done with her. 

“Jack,” she whispered, her eyes glossing over.

“Told you I’d take care of you,” he said with a smile. “Now, let’s go take a shower and start our Saturday. We have an airline ticket to buy, and bags to pack. I also want to take you out for breakfast. I guess this is the first day of the rest of our lives?” he asked.

“Maybe not right now, but I won’t dismiss it,” she said with her huge smile, using the words he used earlier. 

He moved to lean up over her body from the side of the bed. He leaned into her, and grabbed a breast in his hand as he kissed her.

“I love you, Samantha Carter. Always.” 

She kissed him again, and motioned for him to let her up. They got up and started their day. He was certain the trip to the cabin would be his best trip there of all the times he had been there. He finally got her to go up there with him. He may never want to leave.


End file.
